Baldisbasicsineducation.com Source Code
Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Horror Game Play Online for Free Add to favorites Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning Game for Free Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning seems to be an ordinary educative game, and you aren’t sure you want to try it? Forget about your doubts, this game is not what it seems to be. This is an indie horror game, where you will definitely learn something, but you will be scared more than taught. The game was inspired by its ancestors from 90’s, but despite You can do a lot of things in this Baldi’s Basic, but you should avoid the professor, whose name is in the title. He is quite normal, until you go to hiss class and start answering. In the very beginning of the game you are warned what kind of content it contains, so if you accept it, be ready to be scared by loud noise and violent scenes. Are you ready to know a bit more? Well then, let’s see closer, what this horror game has got for you. Menu Baldi’s Basics Minecraft Ending Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning Hack and Secrets For Android Baldi’s Basics 7 Notebooks Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning 2 Baldi’s Basics in School Baldi’s Basics in Roblox Baldi’s Basics for PC Baldi’s Basics Mode Top games Baldi’s Basics 7 Notebooks 5 4 3 2 1 4.6 Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning 2 5 4 3 2 1 4.2 Baldi’s Basics in School 5 4 3 2 1 5 Baldi’s Basics in Roblox 5 4 3 2 1 5 Baldi’s Basics Mode 5 4 3 2 1 3.7 All games Baldi’s Basics Minecraft 5 7 Ending 1 6 Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning 4.2 15 Hack and Secrets 3 9 For Android 5 3 Baldi’s Basics 7 Notebooks 4.6 55 Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning 2 4.2 86 Baldi’s Basics in School 5 26 Baldi’s Basics in Roblox 5 15 Page 1 of 212Next » The complicated life of a school student The hard life of a student is here even more complicated, because you are constantly interrupted from doing your small job. Yes, you are a student, which has problems with his teacher. And not usual ones, when he doesn’t want to give you the mark you want, but the ones, where you may die because of him. He is a math teacher, and if you make a mistake, he becomes extremely furious, and he can start beating your character the very moment, when he hears the wrong answer. Such corporal punishment is totally impossible nowadays, but he has no idea about the contemporary laws, and he doesn’t care for anyone. Do you know the situations, when someone can turn anyone’s life into a nightmare? This is the very example, and you can’t avoid this terrible person on your way. The problem is that he has a lot people in this school, who want to be his friend, and they are always ready to help him caught you. And you should not better think what will happen if he finally catches you… Make a mistake and run for your life! As a student you have to do certain tasks. You need to collect seven notebooks, which are scattered all over the school, and you have no idea where you will find the next sample. Each notebook contains three tasks, and probably because of this the game can be called educational. But don’t think that you are clever enough to solve all mathematic problems. And it’s not because you lack knowledge, but because every third task is impossible to complete. In the way you can’t escape the punishment, and have to rush, before the professor kills you. Professor hate explaining his students the rules and give right answers, and this is why he haunts you. Be ready that he will become more and more infuriated with every new mistake, so try not to make them. And if it is impossible, run away as fast, as possible. How to make friends with a bully Running away from a terrible tutor could be even funny, because he isn’t as fast as you are. Hiding somewhere, trying to find the next notebook would be even funny, if the hallway was empty. You will meet a lot of people and non-living creatures, like a talking broom, on your way, and they will interfere in your business, try to distract your attention or even catch you on the sleeve in order to please the professor. You need to get rid of them, and sometimes it is almost impossible. They won’t kill you, and this can make you relaxed, but you can’t trust anyone. If you are lucky to get to the exit, you will be congratulated with this success, and the professor will be left with nothing. Don’t forget to look back, and use space for doing this. All movements are made with the help of keyboard and you should be careful your every step. Though, the game doesn’t seem to be very scary, it is in fact. Your professor with his loud sudden screams will ensure you in this. Grab your courage and fight your way from this awful school. 2018 © baldisbasicsineducation.com Home Category:Articles